Mind Games
by Kleptoshipped Yuugi
Summary: Bakura begins to blur the line between fantasy and reality for Yuugi. But... what's his motive? Is it all truly a game, and if it is, what is he out to win? Yuugi's heart, or just his body? Kleptoshipping BakuraxYuugi
1. Mind Games

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YuGiOh or the characters.

**Warnings: **Yaoi and language.

**Pairings: **BakuraxYuugi

**Author's Note:** This is my 2am attempt at starting what could be an interesting story.

* * *

_"...What... are you doing to me..?"_

_"Heh heh..."_

_I shivered._

_I could feel his breath on my ear. That familiar, predatory chuckle sent a resounding rumble through his chest that vibrated against mine. He pushed himself up onto his arms until he just barely hovered over me._

_A prickle went through my skin, my body shuddering and every hair standing straight up on end. The tips of his long, flowy hair tickled against my neck and chest, goosebumps following in the wake._

_His eyes were on me._

_"Nothing at all..."_

_I felt the flightiest brush on my skin. The tips of his long, slender fingers glided up my stomach and chest to my neck, which I involuntarily tilted back as a small gasp was drawn from me. I felt those fingers caress my jawline, a thumb swiping over my lips as his tongue darted out to wet his._

_"Merely playing..."_

_I suddenly felt a chilly rush of air. When had I lost my clothes?! The glint of his pearly white teeth from behind his lips somehow answered my question, yet left it all the more mysterious at the same time. He hadn't moved._

_"N-nani..?" I breathed, my eyes finally darting up to meet his while a dark blush of embarassment rose to my cheeks. Slowly, his hair fell around me as he dove down; I felt a flash of wetness dart over my skin._

_His tongue._

_It danced over the pulsing vein in my neck with unnatural interest, his lips following its moist trail down my throat and collarbone and succeeding it with kisses and light, strangely gentle bites. A tiny whimper flung from my throat before I even knew it. It felt so good..._

_"There's no harm in playing, is there?"_

_That voice... so relaxing in its teasing question, yet devious in its true meaning. I couldn't help but arch my back as the lightest of touches ghosted downward, until finally, even through the distracting work of his lips on my torso, I registered a hand on my knee, nudging it to the side to part it from the other._

_I couldn't force myself to resist._

_It was like I had no control over myself. A cry was broken from my chest as he bit down on it, leaving a dark circle of teeth impressions on my already easily-bruisable skin. An unfamiliar warmth pooled itself in my lower abdomen, where I felt a sudden weight. He was still hovering over me, his body poised between my knees and one arm holding him up beside my head. That cheshire grin spread across his face like an epidemic sweeps over a city, and I gulped._

_"There's no harm in playing at all..."_

_I barely even heard those words as I felt a slight brush against my backside. Strange to me as it was, for some reason it just made the blood rush to my lower regions that much faster. I found myself shivering at the contact as he leaned further over me, raising one of my legs around his waist. Closer still, I felt a hardness brush against my entrance. I'd never done this before._

_Did I... want this..?_

_My body answered for me._

_My eyes lowered themselves and drooped as I let out a breathy moan that sounded so alien to me. My back arched itself upward and towards him, one hand earnestly reaching out for him. I could actually feel my fingers touch his skin, lightly pulling on a stray strand of cloud-white hair. I felt his chest rise against my hand, and he leaned down to me. His chest met mine and I was bombarded by the immense emotions of... satisfaction... relief... pleasure..? Once more, that same hardness brushed up against me and I inched myself closer to it, wanting it._

_Suddenly, my entire being seemed so... empty. My body moved of its own accord towards his, as if asking him to fill the void it felt. A slight pressure against my most private area registered in my brain, and instead of moving away from it, I caught myself wanting to feel more of it._

_His thin, soft lips brushed across mine, granting me the softest of kisses before uttering in a whisper:_

_"At least... not with your mind..."_

A crash resounded through the small kitchen of the Mutou's Kame Game Shop. Yuugi stood, shaken, with his hands gripping the kitchen counter, his pupils shrunken to tiny dots and a bead of sweat dripping down his cheek. His entire body was rigid, including a certain part that he really wished wasn't. He remained there, staring blankly into the sink for a moment before realizing what he'd done and stooping down to pick up the pieces of a shattered teacup.

"I-I'm sorry..." he apologized in a shaky voice, standing up straight and letting the pieces of glass drop from his hand and into the garbage can underneath the sink.

"It's quite alright."

He slowly turned around to face his visitor with a polite, yet half-assed and weak smile, a light pink color covering his chubby features. "I'll get you another..."

Bakura smirked at him from the table, eyes glinting in the flourescent kitchen lights. Yuugi swallowed down a lump in his throat.

_He knows._


	2. Body Games

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YuGiOh or the characters.

**Warnings**: Yaoi and language.

**Pairings**: BakuraxYuugi

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the delay. I haven't had much inspiration to continue this, and I guess I still don't. I'll give it a try, and hopefully it won't turn out to be completely awful.

* * *

_I love playing with his mind. Seeing him squirm is worth all the effort. What's more is that this boy is so damn gullible that if I manage to keep a straight face, he'll believe anything you tell him. He actually believes my part in that whole Battle City fiasco was about the items! Ha! That quest became too boring very quickly. No. I loved watching his shock in those innocent violet eyes... the way his petite body went rigid anytime I came near... Reading his face was as easy as a book; his emotions were worn on his sleeve, much like his heart. Given, I went overboard to the point where that damned Pharaoh would reemerge and ruin the entertainment, and even Marik got in the way one too many times. I just got tired of it all._

_But now, as I, myself, have emerged in a solid, physical form... It makes things much easier. I can wander freely about, having silenced the burdening link that was my landlord screaming in my head._

_I can watch him. I can toy with him._

_Even as I watch him now, he's so deliciously jittery and his clumsiness amuses me to no end. It's sad that when he's frightened, he distances himself now. He's learned to mask his emotions._

_I note his expression when he stands up from kneeling on the floor and finally turns to look at me. I allow myself the pleasure of an almost knowing smirk, and instantly his pupils narrow and his eyes widen in just the slightest. Was he onto my game?_

_...Oh, well. I wonder just how much he can handle..._

"Thank you," Bakura uttered politely as Yuugi placed a chattering cup and saucer of tea in front of him. Normally, Bakura despised tea. It was bitter. It was sour. But when the aroma of the tea Yuugi had been brewing hit his nose at the door frame , he could literally taste the sweetness in the air. Naturally. The cute little bugger used sugar in his tea to compliment his own sometimes-too-sickening sweetness.

Raising the cup to his lips in order to sip slowly at the drink, which he found to be satisfactory, he lifted his eyes to the other end of the table, where he found Yuugi to be regarding him curiously. One brow quirked upward, and, in a testing move, he bumped his knee against the underside of the tabletop. As he wholly expected, Yuugi jumped three feet in the air. The white-haired fiend battled down a wide grin, instead, masking it with a simple,

"Is something wrong?"

To this, Yuugi shook his head, his bangs swaying with the movement. "N-no... I-I guess I'm just on edge." _Of course,_ Bakura noted, _You know I'm out to get you._

Bakura's cup clinked as he set it down on the saucer, and he propped his elbows up on the table, clasping his hands in front of his mouth as he spoke. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

Yuugi didn't bait this time, and launched an offensive. "What are you doing here, Bakura?"

"Me? Paying a visit to an old friend." A wave of a thin, pale hand before it came to once again lock with its partner.

The violet eyes of his host narrowed in slight suspicion. "Since when have _we_ ever been friends? You tried to kill me."

A laugh erupted from Bakura, which wiped the suspicion off his face. He'd never heard the thief laugh before, save for the trademark evil cackle. This, however, wasn't evil, but it wasn't a genuine laugh, either. It was mocking.

"No, no, I tried to kill the _Pharaoh_, who resided in your body. There's a difference. I never once attacked while you were in control," he explained while wagging a finger. Yuugi's lip poked outward, and Bakura was treated to a pout of pure frustration.

"So... Why are you here?"

_"Because I missed you, my sweet..." Bakura purred softly into his ear, his warm breath hitting Yuugi's chilled skin and sending shivers down his back._

Bakura could see Yuugi stiffen from a mile away, and murmured with a small shrug. "Because I missed you."

A lump had suddenly formed in Yuugi's airways and he struggled to swallow it down.

_"Is there a thing wrong with that..?" the soft purr came once more, drawing itself out as a set of slender fingers trailed over his jaw and across his collarbone, following the path of Yuugi's back and shoulderblades as Bakura rounded his kitchen chair, the taller and lanky man straddling his victim's lap, palms pressed flat against Yuugi's small chest._

_"What's wrong, Yuu..?"_

"What's wrong, Yuu? You haven't touched your tea," Bakura commented, his pale face becoming redder by the minute as he struggled with every other muscle in his body not to smirk in satisfaction at his antics.

Hearing the words out loud once again jolted Yuugi from his dream state, and Bakura was right. His hands had remained fisted together in his lap, trying to cover and/or will away the growing "problem" that resulted from the last daydream he had. But... was it a daydream? Was this? He couldn't tell... Was his brain hearing Bakura's words and twisting them into some kind of random fantasy? Or was Bakura speaking afterwards? One look at Bakura's face told him that this wasn't all in his head.

"I-I..."

_"Oh, no, no... It's not in your head, Yuu," Bakura chuckled softly, leaning forward to press his strong chest against Yuugi's, feeling the thumping of the small boy's heart working against his own skin. The lingering hand on Yuugi's shoulder slid up his neck and wormed its way into his thick hair, fingers lightly tapping on the scalp._

_"At least... not in __**this**__ head..."_

Bakura could see Yuugi fidgeting, still struggling to make out any words. His mouth was forming them, but his throat was locked up and no sound escaped. In fact, Bakura couldn't even tell if Yuugi had taken a breath in the past minute. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he should stop playing with the boy, but the majority of his brain screamed at him to continue; to watch him, make him twitch, make him squirm, make him scream.

_...Wait, make him scream..?_

In confusion, Bakura's concentration on his stealthy mind link with Yuugi broke, and it was like a dam had burst open. He had no control over what Yuugi saw anymore.

He had no control over himself.

He had no control at all.

_"I want to fuck you!" Bakura snarled as he leaned into Yuugi's face, their breaths mingling briefly before his mouth overcame the smaller boy's, dominating it, claiming it. His tongue lashed out as Yuugi took an inhaling gasp, violating the warm cavern and exploring every centimeter of it. Small hands shot out and grasped his shoulders and neck for support as the tall albino hoisted Yuugi up into his arms, only to turn round and unceremoniously drop the petite body onto the kitchen table. Vaguely, Bakura was surprised that it didn't break, but he couldn't find it in him to care as he pinned Yuugi's arms into the satiny tablecloth, keeping his victim trapped underneath the leaning weight of his own body._

Bakura's hands left from their position locked together and grasped the sides of his head, feeling his own thoughts flood into the younger boy's vision. He couldn't even look up at Yuugi. He couldn't move a muscle, whereas Yuugi's couldn't stop moving. He was shaking like a leaf; trembling, his hands now grasping the seat of his chair as he fought to restrain his beating heart and panting breath.

_Yuugi felt the sudden rush of coolness against his overly heated skin and moaned out pleasurably at it as Bakura's hands greedily tore his apparel from his body and began to grope at his supple skin. The mouth left his own, only to descend on his neck, attacking it with feverish kisses and bites, leaving Yuugi breathless. His hands moved of their own accord, tugging Bakura's shirt up from the waist to his shoulders, and the albino paused for the millisecond it took to throw the poor article across the room, knocking over a set of light glasses on the counter. Instantly, Bakura was on him again, and they were pressed chest to chest, skin sliding on skin. His legs bent up at the knees, trapping Bakura's torso between them._

Bakura himself began twitching uncontrollably. This wasn't supposed to have happened! He could feel the sensation of Yuugi's baby soft skin rubbing against his fingertips, even as they were threaded into his own hair. He wasn't even sure if the pressure on his chest and the thumping he felt was his own heartbeat and the reaction to him not breathing. He could still taste Yuugi's unique flavor in his mouth, and the moan that echoed in his ear made his body ache...

He felt like he was on fire.

_Yuugi moaned out loudly, his back and chest arching upward against Bakura's as the albino lifted his bottom up just enough to tug angrily at the pants that shielded him from the rest of Yuugi's body. They, too, were flung to an undisclosed location in the kitchen and his hands flew to the slender legs that enclosed him, running his palms and fingers over every inch of the smoothness from the ankle to the boy's soft thighs. Those sounds the boy was making sent every drop of blood rushing to his nether regions; the sight of that flushed face, mouth wide open and panting as it released moans and sweet little purrs... the feeling of Yuugi's damn skin rubbing and sliding against his own... He wanted more._

A sudden pain in his back broke Yuugi from his trancelike state and he found himself unable to breathe. He felt a body pressed against his own and he immediately clung to it, pulling it down against himself to feel that friction his body craved so badly. He tasted blood, finding himself pressed flat against the table and Bakura on top of him. Neither Bakura nor Yuugi knew when the thief had moved, but they couldn't care less. They fervently groped at each other, the sensations from Bakura's rampant fantasy intermingling and becoming confused with the real ones. Yuugi could taste the sweet tea on Bakura's tongue. The tea that he hadn't even bothered to try yet. He wanted to taste more of it.

_"Bakuraaaa~" The thief heard little Yuugi sing pleasurably, his name mixing with a throaty moan. The smaller boy clung to him, and he obliged. He couldn't be bothered to pull even a single centimeter of himself away from Yuugi, even as his hands reached down to clumsily free himself from the confines of his jeans, wiggling them down enough to release his aching erection. He let out a moan at his hypersensitivity; the tip of his member had just barely brushed against Yuugi's thigh and it sent lightning bolts of pleasure through his entire body. He didn't realize he'd moaned, but his little Uke heard it, and loved it. Those small hands slid down the sides of Bakura's stomach to grasp his hips, pulling and rocking Bakura against him and drawing out another deep, incredibly lusty moan from the thief's chest. He draped his small legs around Bakura's slim waist, dug his nails into the flesh of his hips and ass, and moaned out,_

_"Fuck me, Bakura!"_

"Nnnn.... Fuck me, Bakura..." Yuugi muttered in a purring, needy tone that he didn't even know he could make, feeling that urgency to feel the thief's touch on him again. Bakura didn't hesitate for a moment, his mouth locking hungrily onto Yuugi's yet again as he swiped his palm over the head of his erection, spreading the gathering wetness there over the entire organ in a half-assed attempt of habit in his haze to make it easier on the boy. Those wide, innocent violet eyes had become half-lidded and fogged with lust as they'd watched Bakura's hand slide over his own erection, and he found his body screaming for it. He wanted it. He needed it!

_"I want to feel you!"_

The kitchen echoed with the sounds of two simultaneous moans of pleasure, Yuugi's ending in a soft whimper, and Bakura's ending in an animalistic growl as one penetrated the other. Despite Yuugi's inexperience, he felt no discomfort. He felt relief. He felt complete as Bakura filled him up. Disappointment rose in him as he felt the thief withdraw from his body, only to morph into anticipation and pleasure yet again as the thick member thrust into him yet again.

Bakura was trembling against Yuugi. Fuck, it was so tight... so warm... it felt like they fit so perfectly together as he pulled back, thrusting deeply into the small boy again. Yuugi's hands were still at his waist, urging him on; not that he needed it. There was no stopping either of them now. They groped, scratched, bit, kissed, and clung to each other as Bakura buried himself fully into Yuugi with each plunge into his body. Those already tight muscles clamped down and quivered around Bakura's erection and he couldn't get enough. He was so close to toppling over the edge of an orgasm, and from the sound of Yuugi's moaning becoming as frequent as his thrusts and more high-pitched, the other boy was, too.

"F-fuck, Yuugi..." he growled as he claimed the petite boy's mouth once again, gaining a groan in response, the kitchen table creaking, groaning, and squeaking as it strained under the wait and pressure of the activities taking place on top of it. Yuugi could feel Bakura withdrawing and propelling himself inside him at an unbelievable speed, the tip of his member stabbing into Yuugi's prostate with nearly every thrust now. He choked on a moan and barely managed to murmur into Bakura's lips:

"Mmn..! I-I'm..."

Any warning he'd planned to give Bakura was swallowed up with a moan and yet another growl from the violent thief as he plowed into the smaller body beneath him; he wanted release. He wanted Yuugi to climax. He didn't want it to end at all!

Bakura felt every single muscle in Yuugi's body go rigid, the smaller boy tearing his mouth from his own as he let out a long, drawn out moan, his inner walls locking down around Bakura's cock and sending him into a concurrent orgasm, Yuugi twitching briefly and letting out another soft moan of both pleasure and relief as he felt the warm rush of Bakura's seed flooding into him. The thief had mouthed out against his shoulder, unable to form a word as he'd come. His hips gave a few slow, involuntary rocks into Yuugi before he gradually stilled, slowly opening his eyes against the boy's neck.

That's when it came rushing to both of them.

As Bakura managed to lift his head and examine Yuugi's face, the one whose reactions he loved seeing, and whose reaction to the orgasm Bakura brought him to that the thief missed seeing, both of them stared up at each other, still panting, the silent question mutually running between them:

_What did we just do..?_


End file.
